Snow Storm
by River Tales
Summary: What would happen when the worst snow storm to hit Tokyo in years freezes Serena and Darien into the acrade for 24 hours. Be sure that it springs some unusual behaviour and emotions out of our two favourite enemys. First Season Fic
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Authors Notes: I live in South Western Ontario and this story was inspired by the unusual weather we have been having this winter. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!  
  
Beeeep Beeeep Beeeep  
  
"Oh too early. Much too early." murmured a very tired blond trying to shut off her alarm clock. She found the snooze button easily as she hit it every morning in the attempts to get a few more minutes of sleep. Satisfied with the ceasing noise she rolled over and drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Serena wake up!" meowed her amber eyed friend. With very little success in waking her, the indigo coloured feline jumped on to her protégé's chest. The wait of the dear guardian caused the young girl to sit up quiet rapidly sliding the cat from her body.  
  
Regaining her footage Luna stated "Well at least your up. You are going to be late for school if you don't get up and out the door in the next five minutes." Serena looked at her clock in alarm and jumped out of bed and into her junior high uniform. Scrambling around her room gathering her books and backpack, she scolded the cat for not waking her earlier, to which Luna rolled her eyes. Flying down the stairs Serena pulled her hair into her trade mark two bunned style. She ran through the kitchen past her mother and grabbed a piece of toast. Attempting to eat her toast Serena grabbed her winter jacket and loafers and made her way towards the front door.  
  
"Wait Serena you may need.." But it was too late she was already out the door into the worst snow storm Tokyo had seen in years. Her feet sank into knee high snow and a mix of ice pellets, snow, and wind blew all around her. Serena took one look around and hopped back into her warm house.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me" Serena muttered to herself.  
  
"As I was saying my dear" started her mother "you may want your boots and perhaps some mitts and a hat."  
  
Serena frowned at this and in her cutest voice said "Maybe you could just drive me to school today?"  
  
"Sorry hunny your dad has the car at work" replied her mother. This caused Serena to scowl. The thought of going back out into that blizzard was unpleasant to say the least. So reluctantly she put on her boots, grabbed a hat and some mittens and prepared herself for a very unpleasant walk to school.  
  
The cold was almost unbearable. Her cheeks burned, and her legs were freezing. A skirt did very little to protect against the icy cold. "Since when does Tokyo get this cold anyway?" Serena growled to herself. The snow was coming down like a blanket she could barley see what was in front of her. It crossed her mind to transform into the champion of love and justice Sailor Moon, and blast her way to school. Though she new if Luna ever found out, she would be in some serious trouble, so she trudged along slowly. If she thought she was going to be late before, she was really going to be late now. Thoughts of detention drifted into her head and caused her to pick up the pace. This was probably not the best idea as it ended with Serena face first in a pile of snow. Picking herself up and brushing off snow Serena remarked to her self "At least when the sidewalk is covered with snow it doesn't hurt to land on." She walked a few steps further when a red sports car pulled up beside her and a familiar voice rang in her ears.  
  
"Meatball Head you look like the abominable snow man, do you need a ride?" Serena was angered by the comparison of her to a monster, and normally the thought of being trapped in a car with her mortal enemy for any length of time was unbearable, but it was an offer she couldn't refuse. Serena stepped over to the car carefully as not to trip again opened the door and slid into the warm car.  
  
Serena turned her head towards her dark haired rescuer, and saw a mocking smile on his finely structured face. "And what is so funny Darien Chiba?"  
  
Pulling away from the side walk Darien stated "Well I was just thinking you have a hard enough time walking on normal days when the roads aren't covered with snow and ice. What made you think you could do it on a day like today?"  
  
"Haha very funny jerk, but I can guarantee you if you were walking outside today, you would have just as much trouble" retorted Serena sticking her pink, still cold nose into the air. "And why did you offer me a ride if you are just going to make fun of me anyway?"  
  
"Because I may be a jerk Meatball Heard, but I'm not heartless and you looked pathetic lying there in the snow."  
  
"I was hoping he didn't see that" Serena quietly said to herself.  
  
The warm car caused the feeling to slowly return to her body. Serena made a mental note to wear pants tomorrow and change into her skirt once she arrived at school. She rubbed her legs in an attempt to speed up the warming process. Driving in the direction of her school Darien looked over at the blond sitting next to him. Her face was undoubtedly pretty. Pink lips, round sky blue eyes hooded with dark fluttering lashes. His eyes traveled down to her legs. Her skirt had risen to just above her knees, revealing pink thighs. He had to admit she did have pretty nice legs, even though he could see at least three burses on each. I suppose she is pretty good looking, when she's not falling down. Darien thought to himself. He saw Serena's hands rubbing up and down her thighs, and an image of his own hands providing her this service flashed through his head. Surprised by this sudden thought Darien jerked his eyes away from her and concentrated on the snow covered roads.  
  
Lost in her own thoughts of detention Serena stared out the window as her school came into view. She glanced over at Darien to find him focused on the roads. "I guess the roads aren't much clearer than the sidewalks hu?" remarked the blond.  
  
"You got that right" he said, as he pulling into the drive way of Serena's school. "Tokyo isn't use to getting this much snow and no one really knows how to deal with it, especially you. Why would you were a skirt in this weather?" replied Darien.  
  
"Errrr and here I thought maybe you were going to start being nice to me" and with that Serena exited the car, and walked up towards the school, only slipping once. Darien couldn't help but laugh at the fifteen year old's coordination problems. The collage student then looked at his watch and realized he was now probably going to be late for class too and drove away.  
  
Serena stomped her feet free of snow upon entering the building. She had to admit it was odd for Darien to offer her a ride, but looking back outside seeing the weather get even worse she decided had it been reversed she probably would have done the same for him. Though she doubted she would ever find Darien laying face down in a snow drift. Remembering how late she was Serena speeded up and ran towards her class. "I'm really sorry I'm late Miss H" started Serena while changing out of her boots and into her loafers "but it is unbelievable outside" came Serena's attempt to get out of detention.  
"It's alright Serena, take a seat" was the formal reply from her teacher. Surprised Serena looked up and was shocked to see there was only a hand full of students in the room. She took her seat quickly before Miss Huruna changed her mind and decided perhaps she was deserving of a detention. The room was fairly silent with so few students. Lessons had not yet commenced as Miss H. waited for the possibility of more students arriving. Serena sat at her desk, bored with no one to talk to. Looks like Molly didn't make it today, Serena thought to herself. Sighing she opened her book bag and searched for a comic to look through while she waited for lessons to begin.  
  
"Serena, Wake up!"  
  
Jerking awake, Serena opened her eyes to an empty rather dark class room. Seeing the confusion on Serena's face Miss H. explained to the C - student that the building had lost power and the students were being sent home. She also informed Serena that she would be serving detention tomorrow for falling asleep five minutes after arriving. A little depressed about the detention Serena grabbed her belongings and exited the class room happily. Serena glanced around the empty halls and saw fellow sailor soldier and friend Amy taking several books out of her locker.  
  
"Wow can you believe we go the whole day off Ames" said an excited Serena as she walked towards the short blue haired girl.  
  
"Well I don't know if I'd go as far to say that Serena" replied Amy "with the afternoon off we'll have more time to study for our mid term tomorrow."  
  
"Oh Amy you have got to be kidding me" groaned the blond "you can't study on snow days, it's like a rule. I say we walk over to the arcade and get a bite to eat"  
  
"Serena you know as well as I do that this is a big test tomorrow, and you especially need to study"  
  
"But I can't study when I'm hungry. I promise I'll study really really hard right after we're done eating."  
  
Amy feeling a little hungry herself, and knowing Serena would not give up any time soon agreed to Serena's deal. The two exited the school and stepped back out into the blizzard. It was a good thing the arcade was just around the corner because Amy was having almost as much trouble as Serena walking in the snow. The skies were black with snow clouds, and the snow didn't seem like it would be letting up and time soon. As the girls trudged along the side walk, Amy wondered if this odd weather was perhaps an evil scheme conspired by the negaverse, and made a mental note to do a little research on her computer once they arrive at the arcade. Serena's mind however was only occupied by two things, food, and Andrew the blond collage student who owned the arcade.  
  
The girls arrived not too long after they set out. The arcade luckily still had power a detail Amy had considered, and Serena had never thought of. The girls entered the building and were grateful for the warm air surrounding them. As they looked around they realized the arcade was completely empty other then the bored looking blond standing behind the counter. Not caring in the least at being the only customer Serena stomped the snow off of her feet for the second time that day and waltzed right up to the man who occupied several of her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Andrew!" greeted a happy Serena  
  
"Haha Serena you are the only person I know who would risk a snow storm for mediocre diner food and video games." Andrew said with a kind look on his face. Serena smiled. She as well as Amy took a seat at the counter. "Well maybe not the only person" Andrew laughed. Hearing the door open Serena looked behind her and was disappointed to see her morning rescuer walking towards them.  
  
"I didn't make my self late this morning helping you out so you could ditch school and hang out here Meatball Head" said Darien as he approached them. Slightly confused Amy and Andrew looked to Serena for her reply.  
  
"Well even though it is none of your business, school is closed today. And how can you be late for class if you're not there." asked Serena.  
  
Taking a seat on one of the bar stools Darien replied "Class was canceled for I'm assuming the same reason why your school sent you home, the weather. Or was it because you failed yet another test and they decided not to let you attend anymore?" Darien asked mockingly. Serena narrowed her eyes, stuck out her tongue and spun around in her chair turning her back to him.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you two are getting along better" Andrew said sarcastically. Amy sat quiet next to Serena. She never knew really what to say when Serena and Darien got into it.  
  
"Serena, Amy would you like something to eat?" At the mention of food Serena perked up and eagerly ordered a large fries a burger and a large chocolate shake. Amy just ordered some fries. Andrew disappeared into the back to fix the orders.  
  
"Serena it amazes me that you don't weigh six hundred pounds the way you eat. Honestly I have never seen such a small person eat so much food." Mocked Darien  
  
Spinning back around to face him Serena replied "For your information I get a lot of exercise!" Amy giggled knowing Serena was referring to her adventures as Sailor Moon. This reminded Amy that she wanted to examine a few things on her computer so she politely excused her self and took a seat at a near by booth and did a little analyzing.  
  
"Why do you care about what I eat anyway?"  
  
"I don't give a damn what you eat Meatball head. It was just an observation. And I was slightly concerned that you may eat poor Andrew out of business leaving him with out a job."  
  
"I don't know why I talk to you anyway" said Serena sticking out her tongue yet again.  
  
"Oh that's mature."  
  
"Don't talk to me."  
  
The two sat in silence only for a minute when all of a sudden the room when dark. Amy looked up from her computer, when she heard Serena start to wail, and Andrew reappeared behind the counter.  
  
"For the love you God Serena stop crying!" said Darien annoyed with noise coming from the blond. "What are you crying about anyway?"  
  
In between sobs Serena said "I don't like the dark" The room was surprisingly dark considering the large window occupying most of one wall. However with the skies so black with clouds even though it was only mid morning you would have guess it to be much later in the day.  
  
"Well ladies and gentlemen, that's it" started Andrew "with no power I'm afraid I'm going to have to close." Ceasing her wails and disappointed that she wasn't going to get anything to eat Serena put her coat back on and her and Amy walked towards the door. Serena tried to push the door open, but it didn't budge. She pushed again a little harder but still had no luck. Starting to get frustrated she pushed the door with all her might but had no success at all. Watching what he thought a pathetic display Darien walked up behind the two girls.  
  
"Don't tell me you can't open the door Meatball Head" Darien laughed.  
  
"I think its really stuck Darien" said Amy "It looked like she was pushing really hard."  
  
"Really hard for Serena doesn't mean a whole lot" he replied.  
  
"Well let's see you give it a try Jerk" said Serena moving off to the side. Darien walked over to the door and cockily tried to push it open. It didn't budge. He tried again pushing it harder. It still didn't move.  
  
"Well it looks like Mr. Big and Strong can't get it open either" laughed Serena, pleased with Darien's failure. He shot her an evil look, and then tried ramming the door with his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with this fucking door?" Darien yelled. Serena was practically on the floor in stitches.  
  
"I think it might be frozen" said Amy examining the frame.  
  
"Oh come on you expect me to believe that the door froze in the fifteen minutes we've been in here" said a very annoyed Darien.  
  
"I think she may be right man I mean look outside" said Andrew approaching them.  
  
"Well there has to be some way to get it open" Darien scowled.  
  
And so for the next half hour Darien and Andrew acted out ridicules schemes to get the door open with absolutely no success. The two finally gave up and took a seat next the girls at the counter.  
  
"Why don't you just call the fire department, the phones are still working" stated Amy. Both Darien and Andrew shot her an annoyed look.  
  
"You couldn't have suggested that before now?" said Andrew on the way to the phone. Serena sat surprising quiet on her stool. A few minutes later Andrew returned with bad news. He informed them that the fire department said there were people trapped all over the city and with the weather the way it is it could take up to twenty four hours to get them out.  
  
"We're all going to die in a heap!" wailed Serena  
  
"Thank you for that vote of confidence Serena" said Amy  
  
"We're going to stave!" Serena cried.  
  
"No we won't Serena, there are plenty of things we can eat without heating them" said Andrew trying to comfort the blond.  
  
"Oh good" said Serena "Then we'll just freeze!"  
  
"Serena stop crying!" yelled Darien "We are not going to freeze, it won't get that cold in here for a long time, and I'm sure Andrew has got blankets somewhere in here." This made Serena feel a little better but she wasn't totally sure she wasn't going to either stave to death or freeze. Darien and Andrew went into the back to look for some candles and blanket. Amy took this opportunity to express her thoughts about the negaverse to Serena. She told her about her research, and that she found nothing unusual at all.  
  
"Amy that's it!" said an excited Serena.  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury could get that door open!" stated Serena  
  
"And how do you plan on explaining the presences of sailor soldiers and absence of Amy and Serena to Andrew and Darien?" asked Amy.  
  
"Oh I guess I didn't think about that" said a disappointed Serena "We could just blast out and not worry about it right now."  
  
"Serena." said an annoyed Amy.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Well we'll have lots of time to study now" remarked a happy Amy. And with that Serena dropped her head to the counter and prepared herself for a long day. She was trapped in a powerless arcade with Darien of all people, and a friend who was going to make her study. "Well at least I get to spend a whole day with Andrew" Serena said happily.  
  
That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed it. The second chapter will be up in about two weeks. I would appreciate any reviews! 


	2. chapter2

Authors Notes: Well here it is, chapter two. I hope you enjoy!  
  
"Dude watch where you're going."  
"Sorry man it's really dark back here." Replied Darien as he fumbled behind Andrew in the search for candles and blankets. Darien honestly couldn't think of a worse way to spend his time than being trapped in a powerless arcade, and with Serena of all people. He rolled the idea of transforming into the sworn protector of the Sailor Soldiers, Tuxedo Mask through his head. He knew in that form he would be able to get the hell out of there with little effort. Though he had no idea how he would explain that situation to the others. So powerless he helped Andrew look for whatever it took to keep Serena from piecing his ears with her wails.  
"You know this really blows. I had a date with Rita tonight" said a depressed Andrew. "I don't get to see her that often now that she's got that new job at the university."  
"Haha going through a little withdrawal down below?" joked Darien.  
"You might say that." Andrew replied "How's it going with you and Serena's friend Rei, by the way?"  
"How's what going?" Darien asked, as he spotted a box of tea candles below him.  
"Your relationship?"  
"I would hardly call that a relationship. She's got some kind of school girl crush on me, that's it" stated a slightly annoyed Darien.  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I kind of think of Serena and her friends like little sisters" Andrew said while grabbing a pile of blankets off a near by self.  
Darien couldn't help but laugh at this. He knew both Serena and her tall friend Lita had the biggest crushes on Andrew. However the more he thought about it he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Serena's feelings for his friend. Darien then changed the subject back to Rita in the attempt to rid this envious feeling from his head.  
  
Back in the diner Amy and Serena sat at a booth with their school booked scattered over the table. Amy was hard at work studying for their upcoming test. Serena on the other hand stared fixedly out the window. The snow was coming down so heavy she couldn't even see across the street. She remembered what Amy said earlier about the storm perhaps being one of the Negaverse's schemes. Though she figured if Sailor Mercury's computer couldn't detected anything unusual it must just be bad weather. Then it hit her. She couldn't believe she didn't think of it before. Serena grabbed her backpack and fumbled through it looking for her communicator. She pulled it out with a level of satisfaction and a wild look in her eye.  
"Serena what are you doing with that?" asked an uneasy Amy looking up from her books.  
"Amy, if we can't blast our way out, than Sailor Mars can melt her way in!" replied Serena. Dialing Rei's digits Serena slid under the table to be sure the boys didn't see of hear her.  
"Serena what's up?" The connection was poor, so Serena could barley hear Rei through the static.  
"Rei, Amy and I are snowed into the arcade, and we've lost power. We need you to get over here and melt us out."  
"Serena I can't believe you!" started Rei "This communicator is for sailor business."  
"But Rei, we really need your help" wined the blond.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine." With that Rei hung up, and left Serena fuming under the table.  
"Well maybe Sailor Jupiter will be a little nicer" stated Serena still under the table. Amy sat up top smiling as she knew Rei probably wouldn't be pleased by Serena's request. She also wondered why Serena didn't mention to Rei that Darien was trapped with them. She was sure that would have sent Sailor Mars running to their rescue. Serena dialed Lita's digits and let the communicator beep several times, but had no success in reaching the brunette. Disappointed that her plan to bust out didn't work, Serena shifted onto her hands and knees preparing to crawl out from under the table, when she saw two feet walking towards her. Not knowing quite what to do, she decided to not move at all. The feet got closer and closer and before she knew it Darien was crouched down right in front of her.  
"Meatball Head, what are you doing?" asked a genuinely puzzled Darien.  
Shifting her communicator in her hand so it wasn't quite so visible Serena replied that it was none of his business.  
Darien stared at her intently honestly trying to figure out just what the blond was doing. He could think of absolutely no reason for her to be on her hands and knees under the table. Serena's bent over position caused her blouse to hang loose around her neck, exposing round full cleavage supported by a lacy pink bra. Darien couldn't help but notice and sincerely didn't want to keep staring at her, but was totally unable to tear his eyes away. The longer he looked at the sight in front of him the more peculiar he began to feel. Confusion was something he knew well, having dealt with it most of his life, but the combination of this overwhelming new feeling mixed with it, threatened to diminish all other matters. What troubled him the most however was that Serena seemed to be the cause of it.  
Serena inched forward hoping Darien would move, as he blocked her most direct exit. But he didn't budge. Her movement only brought their two bodies closer together making them both even more uncomfortable. Serena was irritated that Darien wouldn't let her out. And Darien annoyed that Serena could stir such a perplexity from him.  
"Um..... what are you two doing?" Andrew asked as he approached them completely confused.  
Jerked back into reality Darien stood and walked over to the counter. Serena crawled out from under the table and smiled sweetly. Andrew lent Serena a hand and helped her to her feet.  
"I was wondering if either you or Amy needed to use to phone to call home and let your families know where you are."  
"My mom work until late, but thanks anyway Andrew." Replied Amy politely.  
Serena acknowledged that that was probably a good idea. Stuffing her communicator back into her bag discreetly she fallowed Andrew to the back. The only other time Serena had been to the back of the arcade was when she passed out a few months back and Andrew nursed her back to consciousness. She couldn't help but think of what a wonderful person Andrew was. Unlike other people she was forced to spend her time with. Andrew handed Serena the phone, and lit a candle for her so it wasn't so dark.  
"Are you sure you'll be alright hunny?"  
"I'll be fine mom." Serena assured her mother over the phone that she was fine and would be home as soon as humanly possible. Hanging up the phone Serena grabbed her candle and joined the others at the counter.  
"Well I guess I better give Rita a call and let her know what's going on" said Andrew with a heavy head.  
At the mention of a girls name Serena's eyes flew towards the blond. Almost afraid to know the answer Serena asked "Who's Rita?"  
"She's my girlfriend" replied Andrew on his way to the phone.  
Feeling her heart sink to the floor Serena wanted to cry, but knew she couldn't. Why had Andrew never ever mentioned her before? She was confused and distressed all at once. It was overwhelming. Without Andrew to fawn over there was only Tuxedo Mask left. And as much as she thought she loved him, she has to admit he had been acting rather strange ever since the rainbow crystals started appearing.  
"Well looks like you're boyfriend is already spoken for Meatball Head" joked Darien.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" said Serena worried that Darien might reveal her crush.  
"Don't worry I'm not going to tell him."  
Not knowing what to say Serena walked away and rejoined Amy at the table. Serena sank into the booth thronging her upper body on the table top.  
"What's wrong Serena?"  
"Ames he's got a girlfriend...."  
"Andrew? Yes Rita. I wonder if she likes her new job at the university" replied Amy.  
Surprised by this comment Serena sat up with a jerk. "You knew about her? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I'm sorry Serena I thought you knew. He talks about her all the time."  
Not feeling any better about the situation Serena dropped her head back onto the table.  
  
She clasped her hands on the balcony railing, and felt her body begin to tense as he came near. He stood behind her, wrapping strong arms around her slightly chilled body. She leaned back timidly into his embrace and felt his breath warm against her neck. She wore the most picturesque satin dress which fluttered around her ankles in the soft breeze. Leaning in he kissed her the softest sweetest kiss. Even this, the lightest of contacts sent shivers up and down her backbone. Desire grew between them, and the kiss lengthened until both of them were lost in the spirit of it. Anxiously he kissed her again and again. She felt his strong powerful hands flow possessively over her young body. After an unnoted amount of time he raised his head and smiled shakily down at her. Serena gazed up adoringly and wondered just what her lover's eyes looked like behind that mask.  
  
"Serena..."  
"Mmmmm.... yes?" murmured the waking blond.  
"Sorry to wake you Serena I was just wondering if you wanted some ice cream before it melts too much more?" Andrew asked kindly.  
Her brain still foggy from the heated dream Serena said she would love some, and fallowed Andrew with slightly weak legs over to the counter where Amy and Darien sat. Andrew disappeared into the back to get the ice cream.  
"Glad to see you're up Serena. Darien has been a huge help preparing me for our mid term tomorrow. You should really study with us this afternoon" said a cheerful Amy.  
Rolling her eyes at this comment Serena waited impatiently for her food. Andrew returned quickly and handed Serena her chocolate ice cream. She dove into it enthusiastically; she couldn't believe that something could taste so wonderful.  
"Wow Meatball Head if you were half as interested in school as you were ice cream; you'd probably by the smartest person I know." Darien said smugly.  
Angry that Darien had interrupted her snack Serena decided to eat alone at a booth, where she wouldn't be disturbed. She pushed her stool back and swung her feet around. Serena went to stand but her feet were tangled together causing her to trip. Darien sprung to his feet in the attempts to catch the falling blond.  
Having already prepared herself for the land on the floor Serena sunk into Darien hold, startled. His arms were tight around her, pressing her intimately against his hard body. Regaining some of her senses she realized her unstable position and just how close she really was to him. This caused her the flush and freeze. His body was warm clutched against hers. Swallowing, she tried her best to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach that was starting to make her shiver.  
Seeing that the young girl in his arms had regained her footage, Darien gently pushed Serena to arms length. He was worried that if he held onto her for much longer the same perplexing feeling that had been haunting him all day might return. Looking down at himself he surveyed the damage; only a chocolate covered shirt. Serena surprisingly came off scotch free.  
"Wow with reflexes like that I'd think you were Tuxedo Mask!" laughed Andrew. "Hey Andy, do you have an extra T-shirt in the back?" Darien asked feeling a little uneasy about his friend's last comment.  
"Sure do man, I'll go get it."  
Sighing, in one swift movement Darien removed his shirt over his head, and threw it behind the counter. Completely shocked Serena stared wide eyed at the sight in front of her. Even Amy looking up from her books blushed. Serena had seen men without their shirts on before, but never one that looked like this. His shoulders were broad making his waist seem smaller than it really was. His skin was smooth, hairless, and completely unmarked other than a small scar under his left collar bone. Each muscle was tight and clearly visible. His pants sat low on his waist revealing stiff, firm abs.  
Serena was completely stunned that a real person could have a body this beautiful, and Darien of all people. Andrew reappeared behind the counter and tossed Darien a white T-shirt. He dressed quickly leaving Serena completely flushed and utterly confused. Snapping out of her trance Serena sat back down at the counter and for the first time that day opened her school books. She decided that anything to get her mind off what she just saw was probably a good thing, even if it was studying. One thing however was certain; Rei was going to be very jealous.  
So for the rest of the afternoon Serena and a quite content Amy studied for their test. However even though Serena wished not the think of him her thoughts were more fixed on Darien than school work. Darien and Andrew occupied themselves with mindless conversation, Darien every once and awhile helping the girls out with their work, much to Serena's dismay. The afternoon went by with little drama as both Serena and Darien were lost in their own thoughts of the morning's events.  
As evening rolled around Andrew lit more candles and placed them around the arcade. The glow from their flames gave the room an eerie but peaceful glow. The four decided they should eat something, which pleased Serena immensely as she claimed she was going to die of hunger. Without power to heat anything up, they decided on nacho chips and salsa for dinner. After finishing a meal Serena thought not entirely filling, Amy said they should get back to work. Serena objected saying that school would probably be cancelled tomorrow anyway, as it had not quite snowing; however Amy insisted. The more the two studied the more Serena actually started to understand the math problems in front of her. Watching and occasionally assisting the girls study Darien also noticed Serena's dramatic improvement over the afternoon. He was impressed that she could improve so much in such a short amount of time.  
"Ames can we please take a break? We've been studying for hours" begged Serena.  
"I think she's deserving of a break. She has been working really hard this afternoon" commented Darien as he approached the girls.  
Serena waited for some kind of mean insult from Darien and was truly surprised when one didn't come. Amy agreed that they could use a break and closed her books. Amy also realized her mother would probably be home from work now and decided to go give her a call and let her know where she was.  
Taking Amy's seat across form Serena, Darien said "Serena I'm really impressed how much your math skills have improved this afternoon."  
Noticing that he used her real name as apposed to a unfortunate nick name he seemed to like so much Serena was as surprised as ever. Not knowing what to say she just blushed and looked down at her books.  
"You know if you concentrated this much on school work all the time, you'd do really well in school." Darien added.  
Still blushing slightly Serena said "I guess I just concentrate on other aspects of my life more so than I do school."  
Not really understanding what she meant Darien nodded. He wondered what aspect of Serena's life demanded so much attention. His own school work had suffered ever since Tuxedo Mask came along, but he doubted Serena suffered from a similar problem. Darien looked over at Serena and noticed her shivering ever so slightly. He stood up and walked over to bar where Andrew was seated half asleep, and grabbed a blanket from the counter. Returning to Serena he handed her the blanket, and sat back down, this time beside her.  
Surprised by his kindness and aware of how close he was seated to her Serena thanked him and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Deciding that she needed to know the answer Serena asked him why he had been so nice to her all afternoon.  
Chuckling Darien replied "I'm not too sure; it might have something to do with the fact that you haven't hit me with any shoes, or test papers, and other than the ice cream incident you seem to have had your coordination under control this afternoon."  
Both Darien and Serena laughed at this comment. Serena thought of another question that had been bugging her for most of the day and shyly she asked him how he got the scar under his collar bone.  
Blushing so slightly that Serena didn't even notice Darien replied that he was in a car accident when he was really young. Serena asked if he was hurt badly. Darien replied that he lost he lost his memory but other than being banged up a little he was fine; for the most part. Not really too sure why he was continuing with the story he then told her that both of his parents were in the car with him and where killed instantly. Darien had no idea why he was opening up to Serena. He never really told anyone about his past as it was too painful to relive. Though it did seemed different this time, after telling Serena instead of feeling instead pain he felt almost a level of relief.  
Listening to Darien tell his story Serena had no idea he was so complex, and for the first time since she met him she felt sorry for him. Serena felt she understood Darien a little better now. Placing her hand on his knee, she and thanked Darien for telling her his story.  
"I was thinking Darien, if I promise to try my hardest not to hit you with anything, or knock into you. And you promise not to call me Meatball Head anymore; do you think we could call a truce?"  
Darien laughed and agreed to Serena's deal. As Darien looked at the young girl seated next to him he saw a light growing in her eyes. Darien instinctually moved closer to Serena gapping the space between them. Serena started to feel a little peculiar as she looked up at Darien. There was something in the darkness of Darien's eyes that both frightened and excited her. Nervously Serena licked her suddenly dry lips.  
He felt the smile slip from his face as he saw an unnamable emotion flicker in the depths of Serena's eyes. At the sight of her small pink tongue darting out and running over her full lips, that strange feeling he'd been fighting all day returned. Only this time it began to transmute into a more familiar sensation he recognized as desire. Darien felt his limbs tremble as he pulled Serena's innocent young body closer to his, so she sat partially on top of him. A wild sensation surged through him as he embraced her, something untamed, pure and with no boundaries; yet somehow familiar. Ridding his mind of all reason he tilted his head to kiss her, planting the gentlest kiss he could mange on her soft willing lips.  
Serena's eyes fluttered shut on impulse as Darien leaned in, his first kiss was so gentle she barley felt him brush her lips. He kissed her softly again and again causing a completely foreign feeling inside her to grow stronger with each kiss. She held as motionless as she could manage, afraid any movement would make him stop.  
Slowly Darien pulled away from her intoxicating kiss trying to regain some sense. Serena was dazed and flustered in his embrace; face flushed her eyes fluttered open revealing that beautiful light sparkling out of them. Darien groaned slightly at that look of pure innocence and felt himself losing his grip of control. He pulled her tighter against him pressing her lithe body intimately against his own, and this time he kissed her with the full intensity of his desire.  
Darien overwhelmed her; she couldn't make any sense of what was happening, but she knew she didn't want him to stop. She pressed herself against him as he manipulated her tongue with his own; his now intense kiss making her feel as if she were going to explode any minute from the heat of it all. She opened herself willing to his touch. She felt as if she couldn't get close enough to him. She ran her hands up and down his back, reveling in the feeling of his hard body under her finger tips. His kisses regulated into something slightly less rough, and became deeper and sweeter. Serena began to understand the pace of his kiss and timidly started to respond.  
Darien groaned in appreciation feeling Serena's tongue answer his silent need. He became bolder feeling her respond to his kiss. He ran his hands over her young figure, cupping her breasts over the light material of her uniform. He could feel pert nipples thrusting against his hands and he stroked them. He slid his hand up her smooth thigh lifting her higher onto his lap. As her tongue continued to ravish his, and he felt himself grow harder than he thought probable. Darien had been with other girls before, but it never once had it felt like this. Other encounters felt like small sparks compared the furious flame he felt now. He knew if he didn't find release soon he would surely go mad with the aching heat of it.  
  
Ending her phone call Amy reappeared behind the bar where Andrew sat with head on the counter fast asleep. As she went to turn the corner and rejoin Serena at the booth Amy was totally shocked by the sight she saw in front of her. She blushed as she saw the Darien and Serena engaged in a heated embrace. Quietly as not to disturb them Amy retuned to the back where she decided the stay for the next little while. The longer she thought about Serena and Darien together the less odd it seemed. However one thing was for sure; Rei was going to kill Serena if she ever found out.  
  
He kissed her senseless. Serena felt as if she were going to drowned in his embrace. Dimly she heard a beeping noise that seemed somewhat familiar. The noise got loud and louder but Serena was completely prepared to ignore it.  
His desire never fading Darien started to feel an all too familiar feeling stir at the back on his neck; a sensation that only emerged when Tuxedo Mask was needed. Darien somehow managed to drag his lips away from Serena's. Having no idea what he was going to do Darien became aware of a noise coming from Serena's back pack. With an unstable voice he said "I think your bag is beeping."  
Realizing just where the beeping what coming from Serena by some means managed to slid off his lap, causing a pang of loss rip through Darien. Serena grabbed her bag and pulled out her beeping communicator. Mumbling something about pagers and how all girls have them Serena stood and on very unstable legs, walked past Darien so she could answer her communicator out of ear shot.  
"Serena are you there?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
"Lita this is really not a good time." Serena said angrily.  
"Look this storm is not what it seems Serena we need Sailor Moon and Mercury. Is anyone by the door right now?"  
"Well no but..."  
"Good!"  
Not even a moment after Sailor Jupiter's last comment there was a massive crack of thunder that blasted the arcade's door off its hinges. The explosion woke poor Andrew with quite a start and brought Amy running from the back. Both Serena and Darien stared stunned at the sight in front of them.  
Sailor Jupiter and Mars came running into the arcade along with an avalanche of snow and ice.  
"Is everyone ok?" asked Sailor Mars, surveying the room. She spotted Darien sitting wide eyed at a booth and was a little surprised to see him.  
"Yes we're all fine" replied a less than pleased Serena.  
"Well good, now how about we get you two girls to safety" replied Jupiter, lamely trying to get Amy and Serena out of the arcade and into battle. Amy ran towards the door and exited alone with Sailor Mars. While Sailor Jupiter tended to a shocked Andrew, Serena looked back longingly at Darien trying to think of someway to salvage what had just happened between them. Seeing the painful look in her eye's Darien stood and walked over to Serena. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. Luckily none of the Sailors saw and before she had time to say anything Jupiter grabbed Serena by the hand and pulled her out the door and into the storm.  
For a moment Darien stared dazed after Serena until the sensation ripping through him became too strong to ignore. On his way out the door Darien yelled to Andrew "Sorry man I gotta go, thanks for the afternoon, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
As Darien ran down the street in the direction his senses told him to go, he realized what had just happened. Serena's 'pager' went off at the exact same time he knew Tuxedo Mask was needed, and only two Sailor Soldiers arrived to rescued them; but not all of them, just the girls. Darien stopped dead in his tracks as he realized just who the object of his desire really was.  
  
I hope you enjoyed chapter two. There is probably only one more chapter, maybe two, we'll see. Anyway I hope to have the next one out in another two weeks. As always reviews are much appreciated. Cheers!  
~River 


End file.
